


Warten

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manche von Claudias Traditionen sind noch immer am Leben.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Warten

**Author's Note:**

> für [ayola](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/ayola)  
>  **1)** Stiles und seine Mutter – nähere Beleuchtung ihrer Beziehung (ob Fluff oder Drama ist mir egal) – „Mein Sohn“, Blüten, Warten  
>  **2)** Derek Hale und Kate Argent – entweder vor dem Verrat oder danach – Zusammen, Verständnis, Brücke  
>  **>** Es muss im Herbst spielen; mind. 1.500 Wörter
> 
> CN: Tod (referenziert)

Stiles hat nicht sehr viele Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, weil sie viel zu früh gestorben ist, und er überhaupt nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, sie so kennenzulernen, dass er viel mit ihr verbinden könnte, aber ein paar Dinge gibt es da eben doch, und an die erinnert er sich mehr oder weniger gern.

Claudia Stilinski war eine Frau mit eigenartigen Vorlieben und merkwürdigen Interessen, die Stiles und seinen Vater in alles mit einbezogen hatte, das ihr Spaß machte und das sie zusammen, als Familie, tun konnten.

So setzte sie zum Beispiel alles daran, ihre kleine Familie an jedem Sonntagabend beim gemeinsamen Essen zu versammeln und ihr Mann hatte dabei kein Recht, sich auch nur ein einziges Mal wegen einer Nachtschicht fernzuhalten. (Er hatte es, weiß Gott, versucht, weil sein Kollege ausgefallen und er der einzige gewesen war, der hatte arbeiten können, aber sie hatte es nicht zugelassen, denn dieses gemeinsame Essen war ihr heilig.)

Stiles' Vater hatte nicht viele Traditionen am Leben erhalten, die Claudia Stilinski eingeführt hatte, doch diese war ihm wichtig genug gewesen, um sie mit Stiles weiterzuführen.

Eine Sache, die Claudia viel zu wichtig gewesen war, war in jedem Monat ein Polarioidbild von Stiles zu machen, auf die Rückseite das Datum und ein paar an Stiles gerichtete Worte zu schreiben und es anschließend in ein kleines Fotoalbum zu kleben.

Manchmal, wenn ihn die Sehnsucht nach ihr zu überwältigen droht, holt er es aus einer Kiste unter seinem Bett hervor (es ist so intim, dass nicht einmal Scott von seiner Existenz weiß) und blättert solange darin herum, holt Bilder heraus und liest die Rückseiten, bis Tränen seine Sicht so verschwimmen lassen, dass er weder sich selbst auf dem Photo sieht, noch die Kugelschreiberworte, die nur er kennt.

Ebenso viel Wert hatte Claudia darauf gelegt, besondere Ereignisse zu dokumentieren, wie Stiles' Einschulung oder seinen sechsten Geburtstag, wie die Beförderung zum Sheriff oder ihren Hochzeitstag, wie Weihnachtsfeiern oder den Kauf einer besonders schönen Kaffeetasse.

Und jede einzelne Dokumentation hatte sie feinsäuberlich beschriftet und in ein Regal geräumt, das noch immer auf dem Dachboden steht und wahrscheinlich verstauben würde, wenn Stiles sich nicht hingebungsvoll und aufopfernd darum kümmern würde, obwohl niemand sich daran traut, ihre Tagebücher zu öffnen oder ihre Scrapbooks anzufassen.

(Er erinnert sich an dieses eine Mal, als sie mit ihm nach oben gegangen ist, als er noch ganz klein gewesen ist. Sie hatte nur für ihn vor dem Regal ein Kissen auf den Boden gelegt, sodass er sich darauf setzen konnte. Dann hat sie eins der Bücher herausgezogen und hat es sich auf den Schoß gelegt.  
Er weiß zwar nicht mehr, was es für ein Buch war oder warum es wichtig gewesen ist, aber er weiß noch, wie sie sich irgendwann zu ihm heruntergebeugt hat, um »Du bist mir das wichtigste auf der Welt, deswegen mache ich das alles, mein Sohn« gesagt hat. Und das hat sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt, als gäbe es nichts auf diesem Planeten, das aussagekräftiger und gehaltvoller ist.)

Aber, was Claudia Stilinski immer am wichtigsten gewesen war, war, dass Stiles und sein Vater wussten, wie sehr sie die beiden liebte. Es war, als hätte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben eben jenes zu schenken.

Das war Selbstaufgabe.

Und Stiles hatte so gut von ihr gelernt. (Wie sonst hätte er dieses ganze Geraffel überstehen können, dass Derek und Peter und Scott (wenn auch nur indirekt) ausgelöst haben?)

  


* * *

  


Es war Herbst, als Stiles zum ersten Mal bemerkte, wie verzweifelt seine Mutter versuchte, ihn zu lieben und ihm das zukommen zu lassen, das sie für angemessen hielt. (Bildung, Spaß, Kreativität, Individualität, Liebe.)  
Einer dieser typischen Herbsttage, die diesig und kalt und regnerisch anfingen, aber im Laufe der Zeit heller und freundlicher und vor allem trockener wurden, bis der Garten der Stilinskis in Gold, Braun, Rot erstrahlte. Die Heizung im Kinderzimmer stand auf der höchsten Stufe, damit es Stiles nur nicht zu kalt werden würde. 

Claudia hatte sich mit einer Gutenachtgeschichte neben Stiles in sein Bett gelegt, um ihm mit sanfter und einschläfernder Stimme vorzulesen, bis er einschlief und sich nicht mehr regte, wenn sie sich probeweise hin und her bewegte, um ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

»Und die Hexe griff nach einer Blüte des Rosenbusches, bevor sie gackernd und kreischend und Flüche schreiend den Prinzen in die Dornen schickte«, flüsterte sie und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Stiles, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste und aus dem Zimmer ging, nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatte, sodass nur noch ein kleines Nachtlicht neben der Tür leuchtete.

Stiles hatte in dieser Nacht schlecht geträumt (und heute kann er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, von was, dabei kann er sich normalerweise die unnötigsten Dinge merken) und war schreiend und heulend aufgewacht, was seine Mutter dazu veranlasste, in weniger als einer Minute in seinem Zimmer zu sein, das Licht eingeschaltet und sich neben ihn gesetzt zu haben, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Und während er sich von ihr trösten ließ, ging ihm auf, dass sie vor seiner Tür gewartet haben musste, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war, weil ihr Mann, sein Vater, Nachtschicht hatte und sie viel zu voller Sorge war. Und Stiles war der einzige, an den sie sich hatte klammern können.  
(Natürlich hatte er nicht alles auf einmal verstanden, aber er hatte begonnen, und jetzt versteht er, wie sie sich fühlt, weil er beinahe umkommt, wenn Scott nicht erreichbar ist oder sein Vater Werwölfen hinterherjagt, ohne es zu wissen.)

  


* * *

  


Manchmal, gerade jetzt mit all diesem Werwolfzeug, ist es immer noch, als würde er darauf warten, dass seine Mutter durch die Tür kommt und ihm die Angst nimmt. Aber das passiert nicht mehr.


End file.
